Je suis ton ami mais et t'aime
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Remus voit Sirius dans une position qui lui brise le cœur. Sirius n'accepte pas que son ami s'éloigne. Malentendu et réconciliation au programme.


_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Comment allez vous bien?_

 _Je vous propose une nouvel OS pour découvrir les débuts de la relation amoureuse entre nos deux canidés préférés._

 _A déguster bien chaud!_

 _Dislcaimer : Comme d'hab, tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi_

 _Beta : Comme d'hab, Merci à Luma-Az pour travail et son aide précieuse._

 _Enjoy les ptits loups!_

* * *

En cette fin juin, le soleil de fin de journée descendait doucement sur le lac de Poudlard, la célèbre école de magie de Grande Bretagne.

Un jeune homme, comme beaucoup d'élèves, profite de la douceur de ce début de soirée. Il est brun, les cheveux mi-longs. Son visage est encore un peu enfantin, mais très aristocratique. Sous sa robe de sorcier, on devine un pantalon gris foncé, et une chemise blanche. Un écusson rouge et or orne sa robe, l'emblème de la maison à laquelle il appartient. Sirius Black a 16 ans et sourit simplement à Cécilia, la jeune fille allongée près de lui. Ils discutent car Cécilia est amoureuse d'un des meilleurs de Sirius, James Potter.

\- Je suis désolé Cécilia, son cœur est déjà pris… dit-il en pensant à Lily Evans dont James est amoureux depuis longtemps.

La jeune femme se met à pleurer, elle l'aime tant… Il la prend dans ses bras pour la consoler, elle se blotti contre son torse, enfoui sa tête dans son cou et se laisse bercer.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un autre des meilleurs amis de Sirius, Remus Lupin, sort, une pile de livres à la main.

Il a les cheveux châtains, un teint pâle, une robe rapiécée et surtout, c'est un loup garou… Il a été mordu dans son enfance, et il a du mal à accepter cette part de lui-même. Il est donc à fleur de peau…

Lorsqu'il aperçoit son ami, il veut se diriger vers lui pour simplement profiter de la présence de celui qu'il aime en secret. Mais en voyant la scène qui se joue devant lui, il se fige.

Il avait tellement peur que cela arrive un jour… Sirius, réputé pour être le plus grand tombeur de l'école, celui pour qui toutes les filles se pâment, est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre… Il fallait qu'il s'y attende. Et contre une fille, comment Remus pourrait-il lutter?

Il laisse subitement tomber tous les livres qu'il tenait dans un grand vacarme et s'enfuit en courant les larmes aux yeux…

Ce qu'il ne voit pas, c'est qu'au bruit de chute, Sirius a brusquement tourné la tête dans sa direction et l'a vu partir.

Comprenant aisément que son ami a surpris sa position, que cela pourrait prêter à confusion et que Remus s'est donc certainement tromper sur la situation, il fait doucement partir Cécilia et jure.

\- Merde ! Il m'a vu… il va croire que je m'intéresse qu'aux filles, et pas à lui… il va croire que je sors avec elle… il ne voudra jamais de moi ! Merde, merde, merde !

Une colère sourde mêlée de désespoir s'empare de lui. Il se lève et monte rapidement dans son dortoir qu'il verrouille… et là, il explose.

C'est James qui le retrouve quelques heures plus tard. Connaissant très bien celui qu'il considère comme son frère, il ouvre la porte du dortoir, où il l'a vu se réfugier en consultant la carte du maraudeur.

\- Eh ben… t'as pas fait les choses à moitié toi ! La vache !

Le dortoir était est sens dessus dessous, tout objet à portée de main ou de baguette a volé…

\- Fout moi la paix tu veux !

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Remus !

\- Quoi Remus ? Tu lui as avoué que tu l'aime et il t'a jeté c'est ça ?

\- Nan !

\- Alors quoi ?

\- J'étais en train de réconforter Cécilia qui pleurait parce que tu ne la regarderas jamais, je l'ai pris dans mes bras et Remus nous a vu… il s'est enfuit…

\- Aie… ! Et tu penses qu'il a cru que toi et Cécilia…

\- C'est évident ! Enfin j'en sais rien en fait mais il ne s'intéressera jamais à moi si il croit ça ! Quel con ! Mais quel con !

\- Ah ça c'est sûr ! Mais si tu ne fait rien, ça ne s'arrangeras pas!

Les objets recommencent à voler.

\- Oh calme-toi ! Ce dortoir ne t'a rien fait ok !

\- Et que veux tu que je fasse au juste ?

\- J'en sais rien moi, lui parler peut être ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben c'est simple, si tu lui explique ce que tu viens de me dire, il comprendra et y aura plus de malaise.

\- Mouais…

\- Moi ce qu'en j'en dis….

\- Oh ! Ça va hein!

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Pendant ce temps Peter, lui, a retrouvé Remus en larmes en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

\- Qu'est- ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Rien… Rien de grave… une stupide histoire de cœur… renifla-t-il

\- Ha… Amoureux ?

\- Hum… de quelqu'un qui ne m'aimeras jamais…

\- Tu lui as demandé ?

\- Pas la peine, je viens de le voir avec une fille !

\- Ouais… évidement… ça aide pas… aller va… reste pas là à te morfondre, viens faire une partie d'échec ça te changera les idées…

\- Je veux bien… merci Queudver

Ils se relèvent et redescendent pour rejoindre la tour des gryffondors. En entrant dans le dortoir pour y prendre le jeu d'échec, ils restent scotchés…

James tient Sirius, qui s'est recroquevillé dans ses bras et semble pleurer.

Le dortoir ne ressemble plus à rien, tout a valsé, surtout ce qui appartient à Sirius ou à Remus…

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demande Peter

\- Rien… maugrée Sirius, c'est bon je me calme

\- T'as intérêt, dit James, tu viens Peter ?

Il entraine Peter hors du dortoir en laissant seuls les deux canidés.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Sirius ? demande doucement Remus.

\- Remus je…

\- Est-ce que c'est cette fille ? demande-t-il encore.

\- Oui… enfin… non !

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas avec elle, dit doucement Remus, même si une certaine tristesse s'entendait dans sa voix.

\- Je m'en fiche de cette fille ! S'exclame Sirius avec colère. Je ne faisais que lui dire que James ne la regarderait pas, finit-il tout bas

Remus semble choqué… Est-ce qu'il a bien comprit ce que voulait dire ce désespoir dans la voix de son ami ?

\- Remus… c'est… C'est toi que je voudrais avoir dans mes bras comme ça…

\- Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? Chuchote alors l'autre d'une voix rauque…

\- Lunard… je…

\- Chut… embrasse-moi…

Fin

* * *

 _Bon ben, Je crois bien qu'on va les laisser hein? allez hop! sortons de ce dortoir avant que ça n'ailles plus loin et que l'on voit des images interdites aux moins de 18 ans... le rating de cette fiction c'est K et pas M ou MA._

 _J'espère, comme à chaque fois que cette histoire vous aura plu._

 _Laissez-moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis, j'apprécie de savoir ce que pensez de mes textes. Et comme d'habitude, je répondrai à chacun de vos messages._

 _Biz!_


End file.
